The present invention relates to bicycle luggage-carriers, and more particularly to such a bicycle luggage-carrier having two brackets on two opposite sides thereof for carrying backpacks.
A variety of bicycles have been disclosed for different purposes, and have appeared on the market. While riding a bicycle for traveling, a lot of camping products may be carried on the luggage-carrier of the bicycle. In order to carry more things, backpacks may be hung on the luggage-carrier on two opposite sides. However, the backpacks may be oscillated and rubbed against the rear wheel of the bicycle as the bicycle is running over a rugged road surface. The present invention has been accomplished to provide a luggage-carrier having side brackets for carrying backpacks firmly.